


It's snowing in Gotham

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Batober, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Fanart, Film Noir, Gen, Inktober, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: “Gotham City. Clean shafts of concrete and snowy rooftops. The work of men who died generations ago. From here, it looks like an achievement. From here, you can't see the enemy.”― Frank Miller, Batman: Year OneOn a snowy evening in December, Batman takes flight.
Series: Artwork [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	It's snowing in Gotham

**It's snowing in Gotham**

**Author's Note:**

> Batober 2020 day 31 prompt; "Shadow"
> 
> I do Inktober every year, but I've always been too intimidated by Batober - everyone else who was taking part was a) amazing but also b) really sticking to the heavy black and white style that I'm not used to at all. This started as a random warm-up really early on in October but it quickly snow-balled (heh get it?) into my favourite piece.
> 
> ....except for the windows on the skyscrapers.... they were a giant ballache...


End file.
